


Unhealthy

by flickawhip



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet attempts to lecture Sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhealthy

"You know eating that every night is going to make you sick..."

"Janet..."

"Hey, I am a Doctor..."

Sam laughed, pulling Janet into her lap. 

"Yeah well, if you let me finish this slice then maybe I'll behave later..."

"Planning something?"

"Maybe... but first... pizza."

Janet sighed. 

"You are really lucky I love you Carter..."

"Yes Dr..."

Sam smirked, moving to kiss Janet softly. 

"Maybe we can... work it off?"

Janet had smirked, moving to kiss Sam, her laugh soft as she felt and heard Sam moan into her lips. 

"Someone's needy..."

"Yeah, I missed you..."

"Finish your pizza... I'll wait."


End file.
